1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety footwear for working on slippery surfaces and more particularly to safety footwear having a replaceable sole pad removably secured thereon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A major problem in the janitorial industry relates to workers who slip and fall when working with mop water, wax, restoration and wax strippers. Injuries cause the contractor additional expenses from insurance and workers compensation claims. The amount of labor hours required to complete the task of working on a slippery surface makes the job an economically marginal one. Therefore, the need exists for a shoe suitable for wearing while working on slippery surfaces to allow the worker to perform the task safely and quickly, while reducing the possibility of injury.
There are several patents which disclose various shoes having safety soles, however, none of the references show the novel features of this invention or have the utility or the desirable combination of features of the present invention.
Jordan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,885 discloses an antislip device applied to the sole and/or heel of a boot or shoe comprising a top thin layer of rubber with sand on the top surface which is secured to the sole of the boot or shoe and a thicker layer of felt attached to the rubber which forms the bottom surface of the device. This device is not replaceable, nor is it suitable for use on slippery floors.
Sims, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,672 discloses a flexible pad of abrasive material held across the sole of a shoe by an elastic strap which fits over the upper portion of the shoe. Velcro fasteners at the ends of the elastic strap are used to conform the ends of the pad in an overlapped position on the side edges of the shoe. The pad may be used for safety or for spot cleaning of the floor.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,549 discloses an athletic shoe having a non-replaceable sole formed of artificial turf material to provide traction on the playing surface of an athletic field. This device is not replaceable, nor is it suitable for use on slippery floors.
Whitiker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,704 is directed to the specific construction of a safety shoe consisting of a rubber shell or overshoe worn over a conventional shoe and a synthetic fiber polishing mat permanently bonded to the bottom as the sole.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,510 is directed to the specific construction of a rubber or plastic slipper cover or overshoe which fits over a conventional shoe and has a series of thin synthetic fiber polishing pads permanently mounted to the bottom in telescoped and overlapped relation as the sole.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a safety shoe for use in working on slippery surfaces which has an upper portion secured to a flexible rubber sole and a flexible fastener secured to the bottom of the sole having hooked elements which removably secure a fibrous sole pad to the bottom of the shoe. The juncture of the upper and sole is overlapped by a rubber strip element which secures the juncture and provides improved appearance. A conventional toe guard may be affixed to the perimeter of the toe portion of the strip element. A cushioned inner pad is contained within the shoe on the top surface of the sole. The preferred sole pad is formed of interlocked polyester or nylon fibers to provide a long lasting pad which is not appreciably depreciated by floor cleaning compounds and provides traction on the slippery surface. The sole pads are of a material conventionally used in cleaning floors and in stripping wax from waxed floors. The sole pads are secured by a pressing them onto the bottom of the shoe and are removed by peeling them off. They may also be provided in sets ranging in thickness and density, and varying fiber materials to adapt to various types of working conditions. In addition to providing the desired traction on slippery surfaces, the sole pads may be used to exert concentrated scrubbing action by foot motion.